dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Andersedited.png |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Vigil's Keep (Awakening) Anders' Clinic in Darktown (Dragon Age II) |voice = Greg Ellis (Awakening) Adam Howden (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) }} Anders is an apostate mage determined to escape the Circle of Magi and the templars, with whom he has developed a rather antagonistic relationship. Nothing they have done to him has dampened his desire for personal freedom. He has a deep affinity for the downtrodden and underprivileged, and for cats. He is a potential companion in both Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and Dragon Age II. In the latter he is a romance option for Hawke. Background Anders is a spirit healer. His real name is unknown, and his nickname refers to the fact that his family is from Anderfels.David Gaider's Forum Post When he started to exhibit magical abilities and set a barn on fire, his father grew afraid of him. At the age of twelve he was handcuffed and taken by the templars to the Ferelden Circle Tower. Anders short story by Jennifer Hepler The only personal possession he was allowed to keep was a pillow hand embroidered by his mother. Anders despised the Circle and compared it to a prison. He made at least seven and at most dozensCodex entry: Anders (Dragon Age II) of attempts to escape the tower, each time being returned and punished by the templars. Yet First Enchanter Irving believed that Anders, however reckless, posed no true threat. Anders' next-to-last escape earned him a year of solitary confinement, in which the only company he had most days was the tower's mouser named Mr. Wiggums. The final time he managed to run away was priorThedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved January 29, 2012. to Uldred's uprising. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Romance Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the mages, by confronting demons and blood mages and by being agreeable in conversations with him. Rivalry with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the templars and blood mages, by striking deals with demons and by refusing to champion the oppressed or enslaved. Quests Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 Mark of the Assassin Gifts Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Dragon Age II * The Tevinter Chantry Amulet can be found during the quest A Bitter Pill Initial statistics Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Class: Mage Specialization: Spirit Healer Skills: Herbalism, Runecrafting, Improved Combat Tactics, Clarity Starting Talents: Mage: Arcane Bolt, Arcane Shield Spirit Healer: Group Heal, Revival, Lifeward Primal: Winter's Grasp, Frost Weapons, Cone of Cold Creation: Heal, Heroic Offense Spirit: Walking Bomb, Mind Blast Entropy: Weakness, Paralyze, Drain Life Gear Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Initial gear Anders specific gear Dragon Age II Anders' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: * Act 2: Armor Struts, purchased at Lirene's Fereldan Imports in Lowtown. Increases armor. * Act 2: Lyrium Weave, purchased at Mage Goods in the Gallows Courtyard. Increases attack. * Act 2: Spirit Essence, found during the Dissent quest. After killing Ser Alrik, search the nearby dead end chambers just west of the exit before leaving the area. +10% magic resistance. * Act 3: Sigil of the Mage Underground, found during the Best Served Cold quest. Extra rune slot. If Hawke helps Anders during Justice (quest) in Act 3 and subsequently talks to him either as a part of this quest or during the follow-up quest Questioning Beliefs, Anders will wear the Renegade's coat, a black version of his default armor. Anders specific gear , Anders starts with this staff. , requires Mage Item Pack 1 DLC. , requires Legacy DLC. , requires Mage Item Pack 2 DLC. , requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Plot skills As the player befriends Anders and gains his approval, he will gain additional skills in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening: Dialogue points Below are the spots where the player can initiate dialogue with Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening: * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate. * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is) Quotes Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." * "Maker's breath, kitty. What have you been eating?" * "After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd have given me credit for trying." * "Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" * (Upon being removed from party) "Andraste's knicker-weasels!" Dragon Age II * (To Hawke and party upon first meeting) "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" * "Since when is Justice happy? Justice is righteous. Justice is hard." * "Ten years, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you, and there will be no templars to tear them apart." * (To Bartrand, after he inquires about the Deep Roads maps) "A wizard did it." * (Entering the Blooming Rose brothel) "If someone here tries to hire me again, I'm leaving." * (Reviving after a fight) "Even my bruises have bruises." * (To Hawke's dog) "Be a real pet! Ignore me until you want something and then sit on my head." * (Upon arriving at the Dalish camp) "In my experience, all Dalish women are crazy." * (During The Last Straw) "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals, while those who would lead us bow to their templar jailors!" * (During The Last Straw) "I removed the chance of compromise because there is no compromise. There can be no peace." Trivia * David Gaider wrote Anders in Awakening, while Jennifer Hepler took over the role for Dragon Age II. However, David Gaider confirmedDavid Gaider's Forum Post that the role Anders plays in the sequel was set by himself prior to anyone writing him. * "Anders" is a common name in Scandinavia, equivalent to the English name Andrew, and derived from the Ancient Greek word andros, meaning "human" or "man." In modern Dutch and modern German, anders means "different," but this is likely purely by chance, since both words come from a completely different origin. * Though Anders uses a fire spell when you first meet him in Awakening, he does not have the spell when he joins the party. * If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders laughs. If you make Anders a blood mage * In the library in the Circle of Magi during the Witch Hunt DLC one can find some old notes left in a book in which a young mage made sketches in the margins of templars being eaten by a tiger named "Ser Pounce-a-lot". (Since that mage is Anders, he subsequently names the kitten given to him in Awakening Ser Pounce-a-lot.) * The mage Finn reveals through dialogue that Anders once escaped the Circle of Magi by swimming across Lake Calenhad during a weekly training exercise for the apprentices. He was caught again one week later. Finn mentions Anders * In the Fade (Dragon Age II), when Justice takes complete control, the passive spell Vengeance is active whether or not you have assigned it to Anders. * In the Legacy DLC Anders declares his disbelief in the Chantry lore regarding the Golden City and the darkspawn. Seeing the Seal of Dumat makes him change his mind on the issue. Anders' initial comments in the DLC contradict his comments in the Act 2 quest Tevinter Chantry Amulet. * If Hawke invited Anders to move in and proposed Orana to work for Hawke, you can click on the lute in Hawke's bedroom to learn that "Anders may have talents, but playing the lute isn't one of them". * Anders uses the line "There can be no peace" in Act 3 as does Flemeth in the beginning of the game. * Jennifer Hepler describes the choice of keeping Anders alive as "poetic justice", as he would have to face and suffer the knowledge of the lives he took. She also states her belief that he wishes death so that the people whom he killed receive justice as well.Jennifer Hepler's Forum Post Retrieved 03-15-11 * David Gaider stated that Anders being merged with Justice may have one of the two effects on his Calling: "One is that the spirit within Anders can affect the level of his corruption, so it may delay or remove the necessity for his Calling altogether. Either that or at some point the corruption within Anders is going to corrupt the spirit." He refused to tell which one the writers prefer due to the possibility of Anders appearing in future games. * David Gaider confirmed that if Hawke killed Anders, Anders is dead. Justice, however, may be another story.David Gaider's Forum Post. Bugs * If Hawke sleeps with Isabela or Merrill, breaks up the relationship and then starts romancing Anders, the final scene and the achievement are still accessible. However, in the epilogue Varric mistakenly says "… all except Isabela/Merrill" (or both "Isabella/Merrill" and "Anders" simultaneously). * If Hawke is in romance with Anders but kills him in the end, or spares him but breaks up with him before the last battle, in the epilogue Varric mistakenly says that all the companions parted ways except for Anders unless the latest patch is installed. Gallery Anders.png|Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders-05.jpg Anders-01.jpg Andersda2.jpg|Anders being possessed by Justice/Vengeance Anders concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Screenshot20110315031724271.jpg|Anders 2nd outfit, unlocked after completion of the Justice quest Codex entries References External links * Anders' short story by Jennifer Hepler * Dragon Age: Awakening - Anders Companion Trailer Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Grey Wardens